


talking to the moon

by luzisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Like, M/M, Sad Ending, Slow To Update, very very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzisoo/pseuds/luzisoo
Summary: baekhyun sings by the beach. only the moon listens.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	talking to the moon

_i sit outside, serenading your window,  
wondering why my voice won't reach you.  
i'm begging you, please  
open up for me._

* * *

this work belongs to luzisoo, copyright 2020. all rights reserved. lowercase intended.


End file.
